Dis ? Je ne t'aime  plus, hein ?
by yuuka-sama
Summary: Duo rentre de son travail. Une surprise l'attend. Pas forcement bonne! YAOI! Désolé pour l'Orthographe !


Dis? Je ne t'aime...plus, hein???

Série: Gundam wing

Auteur: Yuuka

Mail: Yaoi, deprime des perso et on verra la suite

Duo:Mais mais tu as dis deprime? tu veux nous tuer?

Yuuka: j'ai dit deprime pas deathfic. Mais si tu veux, on peux s'arranger!

Duo: Ai rien dit ô maitresse de mwaaaah :)

Heero: Hn

Yuuka: toi si t'es pas content c'est du pareil au meme et si tu continu je te met en couple avec la relechose, na!( lui tire la langue)

Heero: (blemi et vacille face a l'attaque) Non non merci maitresse adoré!!

Wufei: Tres mature comme reaction Yuuka.

Yuuka: Toi le macho tient ta langue ou tu vas finir par mourrir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Wufei:...(s'incline devant l'auteur)

Yuuka:(jetant un regard digne du perfect soldier) et vous deux quelque choses a dire?

Quatre et Trowa: Non votre altesse suprême

Yuuka: Bon petits, je vais voir se que je peu faire pour vous dans cette fic

Couple: 1X2 (enfin pour le debut ahahahah, gloupsss[desolé de cette interuption l'auteur vient de s'étrangler avec sa salive)

3X4 et 5XSally

Disclamers: Bah y sont toujour pas a moi...attendez je regarde...et non j'l'ai est pas. Par contre Brian est a moaaaaah!

retour dans le temps

* * *

Chapitre 1: Coeurs a la dérives

POV de Duo:

J'aime Heero, et oui le perfect soldier s'est transformé en perfect amant!

En rentrant d'une mission qui avait faillit me couter la vie, il est arrivé dans la chambre que l'on partageaient tout les deux et il s'est approché de moi et l'a, il m'a prit dans ses bras et il s'est déclaré! Et maintenant cela fait 4 mois que l'on est ensemble, mon hee-chan et moi. La guerre s'est terminée il y a deux mois et nous avons trouvés un petit appartement sur terre. Quatre est reparti sur L4 avec son mamour de Trowa et Wufei, lui est partit s'installer en Chine avec Sally qui est enceinte d'une petite wufinette. La mon travail de manequin m'a obligé a partir sur L3 pendant 3 jours et je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de rentrer a la maison pour retrouver mon informaticien d'amant. Donc se soir, il va avoir une surprise! On m'a laissé rentrer un jour avant, je sens que je vais faire la fete avec mon hee-chan. Ah enfin, je suis devant la porte et j'ouvre la porte. J'entre dans le hall et tend l'oreille, mais ou est il passé? J'avance et entends de légers bruits provenant de notre chambre. Plus j'avance et plus les bruits se font précits, ce ne sont maintenant plus que des gémissements et halétements. Alors j'entrouve la porte de la chambre et jette un coup d'oeil a l'interieur. Et la mon sang se glase et je reste figé.Tu est la avec un homme dans notre lit et je vous vois faire l'amour. Tu t'empalle sur lui en criant de plaisir. Ton corps et le sien sont en sueurs. Après plusieurs mouvements de hanche, tu te libère sur son ventre en poussant des cris de jouissance. Le même que lorsque nous nous donnons l'un a l'autre.Tu te détache de lui et vient te blottir contre son torse.

- Arigato

-Cela veut dire quoi?

C'est a ce moment que je sors de l'ombre et empêche heero de repondre en disant d'une voix neutre:

-"Merci", ca veut dire "merci".

Tous deux se retournent vers moi, et heero ouvre les yeux en grand en me voyant.

-Du...Duo, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la? Tu ne devais rentrer que demain vers midi...

Il me regarde traverser la chambre et prendre une valise. Je me met a la remplir de tous les vêtements qui mappartiennent.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Je me retourne et lui dit d'une voix glaciale:

-Comme tu le vois _Yuy_, je prends mes affaires.

-Mais pourquoi?

Je plante mon regard dans le siens. J'y vois ses yeux cobalt qui me demande pourquoi, les miens, lui envoyent un regard de haine pur. Ma colere est telle, qu'elle est palpable dans l'air que je respire.

-Pourquoi? Tu te fous de ma gueule la? Je t'ai tous donné, mon coeur, mon corps et mon âme et toi, tu as piétiné tous ça comme de la merde et...

-Duo, attends je vais tout t'expliquer, laisse moi t...

-TA GUEULE !!! Ferme la, je n'attends plus rien de toi...

C'est a ce moment que je me retourne et me dirige hors de cette chambre. Des larmes roulents le long de mes joues. Ma vue était brouillée. _Boys dont' cry_. Conneries! Heero s'était levé et s'était mis en travers de la porte pour m'empêcher de partir.

-Duo, je t'en supplis écoute moi! Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça. Je t'aime ne me quitte pas!

-...

-Duo?

-(murmure) Menteur!

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as dis?

-MENTEUR

Sous le ton employé, je le vis vaçillait. Ses yeux prirent une expression d'horreur. Les miens se balladent sur son corps nu encore marqué par cet homme qui me l'avait pris. Mes yeux en le regardant étaient remplit de dégoût et de colère.

-Dégage _yuy._

-Non

-BOUGE PUTAIN!!!

En disant cela, je me jette sur lui pour le bouger de la, mais au moment ou mon poing va s'abattre sur sa joue, je m'arrete. Il me lance un regard surpris. Je me redresse et avec mon agilité qui m'a tant aidée durant la guerre, je le feinte sur la gauche.Il ne vois rien. _Aveugle_. Je passe sous son bras droit, et me retrouve derriere lui et lui glisse a l'oreille:

-_Sayonara yuy._

Et la, je referme la porte d'entrée et je me met a courir, n'importe ou mais loin, loin, le plus loin possible de lui. De celui qui m'a brisé, je veux mourir, je veux oublier. En m'enfoncant dans les tenebres de la nuit je ne pense plus a rien. _Adieu._

POV de Heero:

Quel est ce sentiment? Je ne sais pas se qui me pousse a le tromper dès qu'il a le dos tourné. Mes amants ne sont que des passades, celui que j'aime c'est Duo. Mais il me manque quelque chose. Moi l'ancien soldat parfait a qui, personne n'avait appris les sentiments. Ah ceux la! C'est Duo qui me l'ai a fais connaître, durant la guerre. Mais j'avais peur, oui peur de ressentir, c'était tout nouveau pour moi.Durant une de nos missions j'ai cru que mon coeur allait cesser de battre. Duo était rentré avec 2 heures de retard sur le plan initial.Ces saletés de Ozzis l'avaient bien amoché, il saignait de partout et son beau visage recouvert de cette subtance vermeille. Sally est arrivée et la soignée. Pendant deux jours je ne suis ni monter le voir, ni dormir dans cette chambre que nous partageions duo et moi. Le troisieme jour je suis monté et je l'ai vu assit sur son lit. Je me suis avancé et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, j'avais peur qu'il me repousse mais a ma grande surprise il me serra encore plus contre lui. Ensuite, Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Et a ma plus grande joie, il m'a répondu que c'était réciproque puis il nous a offert notre premier baiser. Après nous avons passés notre premiere nuit ensemble. Cela a été tellement merveilleux, il a été doux et affectueux, Duo m'a fait fondre de désir. Je me souviens, pour moi c'était la première fois je ne l'avais jamais fait. Quand je te l'ai avoué j'était mort de honte, mais lui m'a regardé avec un sourire plein d'amour. Et il s'est donné a moi sans aucune hésitation, il ne me l'a avoué qu'après, que pour lui s'était la première fois qu'il se faisait "prendre". J'était tellement heureux. Deux mois plus tard, la guerre se termina et il fallut se reconvertir. Avec mes talents de hacker, je deviens informaticien et duo, lui, avec sa beauté, trouva un job en tant que manequin pour des magasines de mode. La, il est partit pour une seance de photos sur L3 et il ne reviendra que demain. J'appelle Brian et lui demande de passer. Je sais que je vais encore tromper duo, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ca sonne, je vais ouvrir et fais entrer mon amant d'un soir. Je ne tiens plus, je saute sur lui et entoure son cou de mes bras et met mes jambes autour de sa taille.Il me souleve et je le guide dans l'appartement en direction de la chambre que je partage avec duo. Nous faisons l'amour, mais pas doucement ni tendrement comme avec duo. Mais violement et sauvagement. Je n'en peux plus, je m'empalle sur son sexe dréssé et le plaisir est si intence que je crie. C'est si bon! Je ne me retiens plus mes gémissements et mes cris. Brian non plus, encore quelques coups de hanche et il se deverse en moi. En sentant cette trainée de lave, je me libère entre nos deux corps. Je m'éloigne et ses vient me blottir dans ses bras et je lache comme a chaque fois:

- Arigato

-Cela veut dire quoi?

Je vais lui repondre lorsqu'une voix m'interrompe et repond a ma place.

-"Merci", ca veut dire "merci".

Nous nous retournons vers la personne qui a parlé. Mon coeur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Non, Kamisama, je vous en suplie, faite que ce ne soit pas Duo. Je lêve les yeux et je croise un regard améthiste. _Duo._

-Du...Duo, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la? Tu ne devais rentrer que demain vers midi...

Je le regarde traverser notre chambre, ouvrir l'armoire et prendre une valise. Il met en vrac tous les vêtements lui appartenant. _Arrête._

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Il se retourne et me dit d'une voix glaciale:

-Comme tu le vois _Yuy_, je prends mes affaires.

-Mais pourquoi?

_Yuy_,comme ce nom me fait mal. Je le regade dans les yeux et la, la douleur de mon coeur se fait plus violente. Ses yeux. Ils n'expriment que colère, trahison et haine. Ses yeux qui il y a quelques jours ne me lancais que des regards d'amours et de tendresse. Ceux la on disparut.

-Pourquoi? Tu te fous de ma gueule la? Je t'ai tous donné, mon coeur, mon corps et mon âme et toi, tu as piétiné tous ça comme de la merde et...

-Duo, attends je vais tout t'expliquer, laisse moi t...

-TA GUEULE !!! Ferme la, je n'attends plus rien de toi...

La il se retourne et se dirige hors de la chambre. Des larmes coulents le long de ses joues. C'est la premiere fois que je le vois pleurer, et il ma raconter pour solo. Je me leve et me met en travers de la porte pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Duo, je t'en supplis écoute moi! Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça. Je t'aime ne me quitte pas!

-...

-Duo?

-(murmure) Menteur!

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as dis?

-MENTEUR

Son est glacial , mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Je le regarde, avec toute l'horreur de la situation. Je vois les siens balayer du regard mon corps nu encore marqué par Brian. Ils sont remplient de dégoût et de colère.

-Dégage _yuy._

-Non

-BOUGE PUTAIN!!!

En disant cela, il se jette sur moi pour m'écarter de la, mais au moment ou son poing va s'abattre sur sa joue, il s'arrete. Je le regarde surpris. Il se redresse et avec une agilité digne du shinigami, il me feinte sur la gauche.Je n'ai rien vu. Il passe sous mon bras droit, et il se retrouve derriere moi et me glisse a l'oreille:

-_Sayonara yuy._

J'entent la porte claquer, il est partit. mon coeur eleta en morceaux et c'est a mon tour de pleurer. Le me retourne et ouvre la porte a sa suite, je suis encore nu mais je m'en fiche_. Duo_. Je cour jusqu'a l'entree de l'immeuble, je ne vois que la noirceur de la nuit._ Duo mon amour reviens moi, je suis tellement desole. _Je tombe a genoux et pleure toutes les larmes de mon coeur. _Adieux_

A suivre...

Yuuka: Alors vous en pensez quoi?

Heero en etat de choc: J'ai trompé duo et il m'a quitté!

Duo: mais non mon hee-chan je t'aimmmmmmmme!!!!!!!

Wufei: C'est ce que je disais, c'est une sadique.

yuuka: C'est pas a vous que je parlais, mais aux lecteurs. Dites moi se que vous en pensez!

KISU!!!!


End file.
